


The Luck of the Draw

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>banner by such_a_steph</p><p>The gang exchange some unconventional Christmas gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first qaf_giftxchnge challenge
> 
> Timeline: 3 or 4 years post 513
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Queer As Folk are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Gift Exchange Request: Christmas at Debbie's.  
> Pairing/character/theme/focus:: The Gang (all of them and their SO's)  
> Other specifications:I'd love to read something with everyone gathered at Debbie's for Christmas. Something funny, heartfelt and somewhat *sappy* that makes me cry and go "awwww" would be a wonderful gift.

The little row house was bursting at the seams, and so was everyone else since they’d just finished Thanksgiving dinner. With the main course under their belt, most folks had moved from the table to the living room, managing to avoid helping to clean up the aftermath of the holiday feast.

Justin lingered in the kitchen, assisting his mom and Debbie clear up the debris.

In the living room, Carl had tuned into the ESPN to get an update on the day’s football games. An interview with the Ironmen’s quarterback Drew Boyd pulled Emmett’s attention to the small screen; stopping him mid-sentence in his dating advice to Molly.

A blip and the television picture disappeared.

“What the... ?!” From Carl and a hitched sigh from Emmett breached the silence left by the television turning off.

Debbie rattled a plastic basket that held small folded pieces of paper. “It’s that time of year again!” she sang out merrily.

Groans filled the room.

“What?” Debbie looked from one face to another. “We always pull names for Christmas.”

“Let’s get it over with,” Ted moaned.

“What’s wrong with all of you?”

“No one wants another lame-ass gift bought in desperation at the drugstore at the eleventh hour to satisfy your holiday tradition,” Brian snarked. “I’m taking a pass this year.”

Murmurs filled the room and Debbie looked at the revolt on her hands.

“Hold it right there! All of you. We are going to draw names like we do every year.” The grumbles got louder. “BUT!” she barked out over the din. “But this year the rules are different.”

“So you’re going to tell everyone who they’ve pulled instead of pretending that we don’t tell each other?” Brian inserted.

“No,” Debbie replied. “You still should keep it a secret. The rule this year is that you can’t spend any money on the gift.”

“Huh? But Ma...” Michael started.

Debbie held her hand up, and for once the room was silent. “You have to be creative. You can’t directly spend money on what you get for the person you pull. You might take things you have on hand and make a gift, or you might do something for the person, but you can’t go out to a store or online and hand over your credit card and buy something. This way it’s not about how much you can afford, we’re all on equal footing here.”

The room buzzed with conversation.

Debbie held up the basket one more time and shook it. “Okay, who’s going to be first?”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“I can’t believe you talked me into participating in this stupid, lame-ass experiment.” Brian pulled off his coat and hung it in the closet of their West Virginia home.

“C’mon,” Justin cajoled hugging Brian around the waist. “It will be fun.”

Brian snorted, “Easy for you to say Sunshine, you just have to pick up a brush and your present is taken care of.”

“Not so easy, considering who I got.” Justin had pulled Hunter’s name.

“Tell me again how your mom and Molly managed to get out of the name drawing.”

“Mom may not be here for Christmas. She and Molly may be visiting her sister. Aunt Beth is going through a divorce and mom is going for moral support and to lend a hand.”

“Well, I could use a hand.” Brian captured Justin’s and brushed it across his burgeoning hard-on.

“Brian!” Justin laughed, but stepped closer and moved his hand back to more fully cup his lover.

Brian closed his eyes and a whisper of a smile crossed his face. “Sunshine.”

Justin removed his hand and Brian’s eyes popped open. “Enough! I’m not going to give it another thought this weekend. I’ve got you here for five more days, and I plan to spend as much time as possible fucking you. I’m not going to waste one more hour talking about our dear family.”

“I can live with that.”

Brian pulled Justin into an embrace. “Good, because I can’t live without you, Sunshine.” Then quietly he added, “I hate that you have to go back to New York, this long distance shit sucks.”

Justin turned in Brian’s arms. “I’ve got an idea.” Over the past few years, they’d had to work hard to keep their unconventional, undefined relationship going. The time away from one another and the distance had made it more difficult. Still, they managed to be with one another at least twice a month. More now that Justin had steady income from commissions and regular shows. “Instead of buying gifts for each other this year, let’s do what we’re doing for the name draw.”

“Slitting our throats?”

Justin punched Brian’s arm lightly. “No,” he laughed. “Let’s give each other something that doesn’t get purchased at a store.” Justin knew just what he wanted to give Brian. He hoped Brian would accept his gift.

~~~~~~~~~  
Brian pulled Deb

Brian was seated at the counter of the diner nursing a cup of coffee and trying to get past the block he was having on the new real estate company account. Over the years, he’d been getting better at delegating the less demanding and less financially lucrative clients to other members of his staff. So he’d shuttled the account off to a junior exec. But, as usual the junior ad man had fucked it up. So here he was with three hours before a presentation looking for inspiration... here at the Liberty Diner.

“... there just isn’t enough room!” Deb sighed leaning on the counter under the impression that Brian was paying attention.

Brian looked up from his coffee. “What’s that Deb?”

“There isn’t enough room. Now that the girls are coming with Gus and JR for Christmas, there just isn’t enough room at the house for everyone. The table’s not big enough, I don’t have enough chairs, the couch is too small. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Brian’s brain flashed to the West Virginia house, fully furnished but most of the time sitting empty. He knew what he was going to do for the pitch this afternoon. And perhaps, he had an idea of what he could give to Debbie for Christmas. He made a note to call Carl after his meeting.

~~~~~~~~~  
Deb pulled Blake

“That’s the third one in as many weeks.” Daniel sighed to Deb as she topped off the coffee cup of the Liberty Diner’s chef. “I don’t understand what it is. We offer these young people a steady job and the chance to learn some skills, but we can’t keep them in the kitchen for more than a week.”

The lightbulb went on in Debbie’s head. She knew what she was give Blake.

~~~~~~~~~  
Blake drew Ben

Blake looked at the block of wood in front of him. _How had he managed to find himself here in the clinic’s woodworking class?_

He thought back to the weekly staff meeting. The director of the the clinic had been droning on about helping the residents branch out beyond conventional therapy. This week’s chosen topic was the importance of getting the residents involved in the activities the clinic offered as an outlet during rehab.

“...I’d like each of the councilors to join in one of the activities we offer in a show of support. I’ve assigned each of you to one of the activities. Blake, you’re woodworking...”

Blake stared at the block of wood. He could use it as a paperweight or a bookend and not have to change it one bit. An idea popped. Blake knew what he’d be doing for Ben this Christmas.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Ben drew Ted

Ben sat at his desk in his office. A pencil idly turned from pointed tip to eraser as he pondered what to do for Ted between appointments with students.

Though a good friend of Michael’s, Ted just wasn’t someone Ben knew a whole lot about beyond what Michael relayed to him or what he’d observed himself.

Still, Ted had been one of the few to buy his first book -- and actually read it.

One thing he did know, Ted’s life read like the plot of a comeback story - full of twists and turns, hitting rock bottom, then managing to turn his life around. Ted had managed to pull himself from the ashes and rise again, re-inventing himself in the process and becoming successful as Brian’s right hand man.

The pencil tip stopped on the pad and Ben started to write. He knew just what he could do for Ted.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Ted drew Emmett

Ted had finished checking over things at Babylon. He locked the office and headed downstairs to tell the manager that he’d be off now. He stopped asked the bartender to raise the club manager on the walkie-talkie. The bartender served up a club soda for Ted while he waited. Looking down the bar, Ted was surprised to see Drew Boyd nursing a drink. Ted watched for a few minutes as Drew turned away trick after trick who approached him. He didn’t look particularly happy.

Ted slid his drink down the bar.

Without looking up, Drew commented. “Thanks, but I’m not interested.”

“Good thing, because I don’t think Blake would relish trying to take you on over my virtue -- as decrepit as it might be.”

Drew chucked and turned. “Ted. How are you doing?” Drew seemed genuinely glad to see him.

“Fine, Drew, fine.” Ted nodded. “You don’t look entirely enthusiastic. It can’t be because your game isn’t going well. I saw you on ESPN on Thanksgiving. Congratulations. I understand that the Ironmen might be headed to the Super Bowl once again thanks to you.”

Drew flashed a smile. “Yeah, things are going pretty well on that end.” Then he frowned.

“Well, with everything going right, you don’t seem particularly happy.”

“I’m not.”

Ted raised his eyebrows.

“Oh work is okay, but my social life sucks.” Another trick started to approach him, but a glare from Drew quickly had the trick retreating.

“Seems to me you have any number of willing partners.”

“It’s all surface. No one really cares; they just want to be fucked by the Ironmen’s quarterback or Drew Boyd, the celebrity. No one gives a shit about me. It’s not like when I used to have Emmett to talk to.” Drew looked at his drink. Then quietly, “I miss him Ted.” He downed the remainder of his drink, threw some bills on the counter, and without even a goodbye, left the bar.

A seed of an idea formed in Ted’s mind.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Emmett drew Lindsay

“I know just the thing!” Emmett clapped his hands and went to look at his inventory.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Lindsay drew Micheal  
Mel drew Brian

“I can’t fucking believe it.” Mel stared at the thin ribbon of paper that she’d pulled out of the envelope with her name on it.

Lindsay looked up from her envelope.

“I got Brian.”

Lindsay laughed. “Want to exchange? I got Michael.”

Mel shook her head. “Knowing Deb, she read them before sending them to us. Besides we’re not supposed to let anyone know who we pulled.”

Over the last few years, since they’d moved to Toronto, Brian and Mel’s fiery relationship had mellowed quite a bit. The underlying animosity was there, and they continued to squabble. But Mel’s estimation of Brian had certainly done a one-eighty. Brian had demonstrated his commitment to Gus by visiting monthly or having Gus come down to Pittsburgh to visit with him and Justin. Weekly phone calls, and thoughtful gifts that aided in Gus’ education and development demonstrated Brian’s devotion to his son.

“We could tell them that we’ve made the decision to return to Pittsburgh for good.” Lindsay tugged Mel from her thoughts.

Mel nodded, then shook her head. “You can use that for Michael; I have another idea for Brian. Let me tell you about it and you can tell me what you think.

~~~~~~~~~  
Michael drew Carl

One thing Michael knew for sure; Carl loved his mother. In the years since they’d moved in together, their relationship just seemed to get stronger. One other thing he knew was that Carl wanted to marry his mother. He was willing to compromise and live together because he wanted her happy. But deep down underneath it all, Michael knew Carl wanted that ring on her finger... and his.

Just maybe...

~~~~~~~~~  
Carl drew Justin  
Carl looked down on the scrap of paper in his hand. _Justin._ He really didn’t know Justin all that well. He’d seen him back and forth at the house he shared with Deb but that was mostly briefly, as the man lived in New York. He knew that Michael and Justin worked on rage together.

Maybe he could do something with that.

~~~~~~~~  
Justin drew Hunter

“Shit!” Even after all these years Hunter still managed to somehow get under his skin.

While he didn’t want to admit it, Brian was right. Justin’s gift would involve putting brush to canvas.

~~~~~~~~~  
Hunter drew Mel

Hunter looked at the piece of paper that had arrived in an envelope a week earlier. He hadn’t managed to get home from college for Thanksgiving, opting for an orphan meal with friends instead. Deb’s envelope had arrived the following Monday with strict instructions on how names were drawn and gifts would go this year.

He really didn’t know Mel. He’d pretty much stayed in the background after JR was born and chose not to get involved in the drama between Mel and Michael. He knew his friend Stacy was making food baskets for his family this year. It was an economical way to do gifts.

~~~~~~~~~  
Christmas Eve Day

“Daddy!” Gus yelled as he scrambled from the mini-van into his father’s arms.

Even though he was well over four feet tall now, Brian easily lifted his son up and flipped him over his shoulder. He swatted Gus on the ass for good measure. “Sonny Boy.” Brian gave him a tight hug before setting him down.

Brian turned to Lindsay and Mel who were busy helping JR from her car seat and unloading the minivan.

“Christ Mel, did you leave anything for the moving van?”

Mel darted a look at Lindsay, who gave a nearly imperceptible shake of her head.

“It takes a lot of shit to cloth these kids. Especially since your son seems to rival you in the amount of wardrobe necessary for a visit.”

Brian shook his head and helped Justin assist Melanie and Lindsay move all the suitcases into the house.

~~~~~~~~~  
Christmas Day

“Carl, we can’t go for a drive! I’ve got all this food that has to go in the oven. The family will be here at one and nothing is done. I can’t believe I let you talk me into not doing anything last night.”

“Debbie, please...”

Debbie looked at the droopy-eyed plea on Carl’s face and relented. It was Christmas after all, and Carl really did look like this was important.

“Okay, we’ll go. But we have to be back here no later than ten...”

Carl kissed her soundly on the lips and grabbed her hand. He had to get out of there, Michael, Ben, Hunter and Emmett were due any minute now.

~~~~~~~~  
West Virginia, Christmas Morning

Brian sat on the couch with Justin in his arms taking a moment to relax in the aftermath of Gus and JR’s dawn siege of the Santa take. Gus, JR, Mel and Linds had retreated to their rooms for a post-present nap now that the excitement had died down, and their stomachs were full of holiday breakfast sweets.

Justin made a move to get up, but Brian tugged him back. He leaned into Brian’s warmth. “I love that they’re here for Christmas. I miss seeing them.”

“You could meet me in Toronto when I go up for my monthly visits.”

Justin shrugged. “I love Gus, JR and the girls. But you get so little time with Gus, I don’t want you to feel that you have to entertain me as well. Besides, I like our time together.”

“Maybe you could come every other month or so then.”

“I’ll think about it.” He turned and kissed Brian. Snuggling further into Brian’s arms, he rested his head on Brian’s shoulder.

Brian stroked Justin’s hair and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.” He whispered very quietly. He felt Justin’s smile pressed against his neck and the kiss that followed. Justin closed his eyes, a perfect day.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that morning

Carl walked around the car to open Debbie’s door for her. She got out of the car. She couldn’t understand why Carl drove all the way out here. Brian, Justin and the girls would be at her house soon enough.

The door opened before they had a chance to knock. Brian and Justin greeted them.

Brian looked at Carl, who laughed and shook his head.

Debbie darted a glance between the two men. “I’m missing something here.”

Brian smiled. “Well, I knew that you were worried about how everyone was going to fit into your house for the holiday.”

Deb nodded a perplexed look on her face.

“Merry Christmas Mom.”

“You’re giving me your house?” Debbie shreiked.

Justin darted a worried look at Brian. He didn’t think that was the plan, but he wouldn’t put anything past the man.

“Christ, no!” Brian swore and Justin gave a sigh of relief. “I’m giving you my house to have for the day. There’s plenty of room. The kitchen will provide everything you need to get the meal together, the dining room is large enough. God knows there’s a enough bedrooms for everyone to spend the night. But in the morning it’s like Cinderella’s pumpkin, you’ll all need to be out!”

Debbie laughed, “I was wondering how long you’d last with the family crawling all over this place.”

Brian hugged her. “It’s big enough to absorb half of gay Pittsburgh -- or at least our family -- for a day.”

Debbie smiled at Carl and Justin. “You knew and managed to keep it a secret!”

Carl nodded. “The boys are stopping by the house to transport all the food and what remains of the presents.”

Debbie smiled, then frowned. “But what about decorations? Oh Carl, we have to go back and get the decorations.”

Brian winced, but was saved by Carl. “Deb, Brian assured me that the house is fully decorated, including a fifteen foot tree with room for plenty of presents.

~~~~~~~~~

It felt like a replay of Thanksgiving. Everyone was stuffed. They’d retired to the main living room where the tree was, to drink coffee or something a bit stronger and nibble on the Christmas cookies that Lindsay had made with Gus and JR.

Brian sat in a wingback chair opposite the fireplace and the tree. He snagged Justin as he passed, pulling him down into his lap. He nuzzled his neck. “Mmmmmm, fat and happy.”

Chatter seemed to fade away and Deb stood up. “I want to thank you all for making this the best Christmas yet.” She looked from Brian to Carl to her own son. “I know that you were supposed to not tell each other whose name you drew, but it looks like one asshole couldn’t keep his mouth shut.” She gave Brian a look and he shrugged his shoulders. “But, I’m not sure he could have done it without some co-conspirators so I can’t be too mad.” She crossed and kissed Brian on the cheek. “Thank you, I love my present.”

Debbie pressed the back of her hand to her eyes, then smiled brightly at the gang assembled in the living room. “Well, I guess since Brian couldn’t wait for the appropriate time to exchange gifts, I’ll go next. I drew Blake.”

Blake looked surprised. “I didn’t know.”

“Well, at least someone can keep a secret,” Deb responded. She’d had several discussions with Ted. “Someone told me that you’d been having trouble with helping to get your clients good jobs where they could learn skills. Well, Daniel the head cook at the diner has been having problems keeping folks to work in the kitchen. I talked it over with Ted, and worked it out with Daniel, such that the diner can provide training for one or two of your rehab people for three months at a time. Once the period is up they will have the skills to get a good job working in a restaurant.”

Blake beamed. “Debbie, thank you so much! What a great idea!” It meant a lot to Blake. Even after this much time, Blake often felt a bit of an outsider at these family events. Deb’s gift made him feel more like an integral part of the family.

He stood up, “I guess I go next.” He crossed and pulled a package out from under the tree. “I drew Ben’s name. I hope you can use these.”

Ben took the wrapped parcel that Blake handed him. It was heavy. He carefully unwrapped the package and inspected the two blocks of wood that had be lightly stained and highly polished. He raise an enquiring eyebrow to Blake.

“They’re bookends,” Blake explained.

The light dawned. Ben smiled, pleased. “They’re great, and I can really use them in my office at school.”

Blake returned the smile, glad he’d managed to find a useful gift.

Ben carefully placed the bookends on the floor and stood up. “Well, I guess I’m next.” He pulled a small flat package from beneath the tree. “I pulled Ted’s name.” He handed his present to Ted.

Ted unwrapped it to reveal a small flat binder. It seemed to hold a couple dozen sheets of paper.

Ben continued, “I remember that when Ted and I first met he’d read my book and enjoyed it -- or at least he was kind enough to say so. When I thought about what to do for our gift exchange, and whose name I pulled, quite frankly I was stumped. But then I thought about Ted, about his life. Well, that’s the stuff stories are made of.”

Ben looked at Ted. “I wrote a short story based on you. I had a couple people read it and proof it for me. One was interested in publishing in serial form in a literary journal I contribute to regularly. If you want, you can keep it to yourself. But, if you don’t mind, I’d like to publish it. It’s one of the better things I’ve written. Once you get a chance to read it, I hope you’ll think so too.”

Ted looked at Ben, stunned. “Th-thanks. I’ve always thought that I’ve lived a pretty dull and uninteresting life.” _Like me._ He thought. He had certainly come a long way over the years, but there still was a nagging insecurity that was there no matter how deep down it was buried.

“I’ve read it, and I don’t think it or you are dull at all,” Michael piped in.

Ted smiled at his friend, then at Ben. “Can I read it and let you know? I’m not sure how I feel about being so exposed.”

“Sure,” Ben replied with an easy smile.

Ted carefully placed the binder on the table beside the couch, then stood up.

“I drew Emmett. I had hoped his present would have arrived by now, but...”

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Justin got up from Brian’s lap and went to answer the door. He returned with Drew Boyd by his side.

“Drew!” Emmett gasped.

“Hey,” Drew gave Emmett a tentative smile.

“Well, I guess I couldn’t ask for better timing...” Ted inserted.

“Ted invited me to join your celebration. I hope you don’t mind.”

Debbie spoke before anyone could get a word in edgewise. “We’re always happy to have friends join us for our family gatherings. You’ve been missing for a few years.”

“Well, I’m hoping I can change that,” Drew responded but looked only at Emmett.

“Ohmygod,” the phase that left Emmett’s lips was soft.

Emmett was a bit flustered. He wanted to scoot Drew out of the room and talk with him one on one, but the protocol for the evening was the gift exchange. “Drew, honey, why don’t you take my seat.” Emmet said as he got up. He leaned in to whisper, “I just have to do this, the sooner it is over, the sooner we can go some where and have our little tête - à - tête.”

Emmett bounded over to the tree and took out two large packages.

“I drew Lindsay. At first, I was having trouble. Then I thought about what I do best, and I decided that since I couldn’t go up to Toronto to help you with birthday parties for Gus and JR, I’d do the next best thing and give you a birthday party kit for each of their upcoming birthdays. If the theme isn’t right, just email me, and I’ll work to make it right.”

Emmett thrust the packages into Lindsay’s arms and sprinted back to the sofa to sit next to Drew.

Lindsay smiled, knowing that it must have taken every ounce of Emmett’s will to not just haul Drew out of the room. Though she was sure she didn’t have nearly his full attention, she opened the packages and inspected their contents. “Thank you Emmett, I know that these will be most appreciated. I always love the parties you throw, and now I have an Emmett Honeycutt party in a box!”

Lindsay stood up, but made no move to go to the tree. “I drew Michael.” She smiled at Michael. “The present I have for you is really for all of us here. For me and Mel, you, Brian, Debbie...” She took a deep breath. “Mel and I have decided to move back to Pittsburgh.”

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then it erupted in a burst of noise.

“How?”

“When did you decide this?”

“When were you going to tell us?”

“Where are you going to live?”

The questions came fast and furious. But the two fathers in the room sat stunned and speechless, _their children were coming home!_

When the room quieted, Lindsay went on, “Originally, we were going to tell you, but when we received the envelope with the names that had been drawn, we thought it might be a nice holiday surprise.” Looking at Brian, she continued, “We packed everything before we headed here for Christmas. The moving van is pickup up our household contents on January second. We’ve rented a house not far from where you and Ben live, Michael. Mel’s is reinstated at her old practice -- they never got around to buying her out and they’ve been using her as a consultant for much of the past eighteen months. Sydney visited us in Toronto recently making overtures about a job at the gallery with more responsibility and better salary than my former job. All things pointed to here -- after all, this is where our family is.”

Michael brushed the tears from his eyes, “This has to be the best Christmas present ever.” Ben patted his partner and husband on the shoulder. “Thank you, Lindsay... Mel.”

Michael cleared his throat as he rose. “I guess the time has come for me. I pulled Carl’s name.” He looked at Carl, then at his mother. They sat side by side in a loveseat, hands clasped. “Carl, I’ve watched you with my mother for nearly six years now. I know you love her truly and deeply, so here’s what I hope is my gift to you.” Michael turned and looked into his mother’s eyes. “I have a man by my side and who loves me unconditionally. I know it was hard for you raising a son on your own, but I think you did a pretty good job. A job that would have been easier if you had a partner by your side. Now, you have a partner by your side, too. He respects you, he loves you and he would even give up his most heartfelt dreams for you. So I’m asking you to do something for him. Marry him.”

Debbie sat slack-jawed. _Why had she never realized how much her decision had hurt Carl?_

Carl drew in sharply and held his breath. Michael understood. He had given up his dream of marrying Debbie because she’d asked him to. More than anything else, did want to have Debbie as his wife.

“I say YES!”

Carl gave a whoop and pulled her into his arms planting a less than platonic kiss on her lips.

Brian scrunched up his nose. “Ewww, het sex,” he whispered into Justin’s ear.

“I know, and there’s children here and everything.”

“Good point.” Brian cleared his throat and spoke up. “If you’re going to do that, you’re going to have to take it into another room.”

Carl laughed. “Not yet, I have to go.” He stood up and retrieved a package from under the tree. “I drew Justin’s name.” He handed the present to Justin, who wiggled out of Brian’s lap and onto the floor. “I figure you always end up with so much that other people put on their walls, you might want something for your walls.”

Justin tore open the paper and pulled out a framed first edition of Rage. He looked up at Carl. “Carl this is wonderful. The framing is perfect.”

“Thanks, I framed it myself.”

“I know just where I can hang it, too.”

Justin carefully placed the frame against the wall before pulling a small package from under the tree.

“I pulled Hunter’s name.”

Hunter quickly crossed the room and hopped into Brian’s lap. “For me? You shouldn’t have.”

Brian shoved Hunter off his lap. “He didn’t.”

Justin looked at the package in his hands. “I guess you don’t want this.”

Hunter crossed to him and snatched the present from Justin. “Hey, I was just joking.” He unwrapped the package with painstaking care. Lifting out the small canvas he smiled. “Cool!” He turned the small canvas so that everyone could see it. It was a portrait of Ben and Michael. “I can hang it in my dorm room.”

Justin flinched. Ben spoke up before Justin could say a word. “Uh, Hunter...” Hunter turned from where he was getting a bag out from under the tree. “You might want to hang that in your room here at home.”

“But...”

Michael knew why Ben had made the comment. “Hunter, it’s a nice thought to want to have the picture of us in your dorm, it might not be the best place for it.”

“Why? Everyone knows my dads are gay.”

Lindsay ventured into the conversation. “What Michael and Ben are trying tell you is that a dorm room might not be the best place for a painting that’s worth...” she looked at Justin, “Ten thousand dollars?”

“Probably around that.” Justin agreed.

Hunter nearly dropped the bag in his hand. “Ten thousand dollars?! Holy shit! That’s a lot of blow jobs.” He looked at the painting he’d placed on the table. “It would go a long way to paying off my student loans.”

Justin gritted his teeth. It was a present freely given. However... “I swear, if I see it out on Ebay, I’ll kill you. And it will be justifiable homicide.” He glanced a look at Carl who was laughing.

“Absolutely.” Carl agreed.

“Good thing I have a spot at Michael and Ben’s for it!” Hunter replied with a smirk. “Now it’s my turn. I got Mel.” He handed her a bag that obviously had some weight to it. “I hope you like it.”

Mel peered inside the bag. She pulled out two jars and looked at them, then passed them to Lindsay.

“It’s red pepper jelly. I made it with a friend of mine. It’s good over cream cheese to spread on a cracker.”

Mel gave the jars a second look. “I’ll have to try it. Thanks.”

Mel stood up. “Well, I guess that brings things to me. By now, you probably figured out that I got Brian’s name.” Mel pulled out an envelope and handed it to Brian.

“I... I thought that the move...” Brian reached in the envelope and withdrew the papers.

Mel smiled at him -- a genuine smile, that reached her eyes. “I may still think you’re an asshole, but you’re a good father to Gus. Certainly, in the last few years, you’ve proven your love and commitment for your son. So when your name was pulled and thought about what I had to give you -- that didn’t cost a thing but would really mean something -- well, I figured perhaps it isn’t entirely fair that Michael has rights that you don’t. The paper are a modified so that... well, just read them over. If you want, have your lawyer look at them...”

Brian sucked his lips in and told himself to stay calm. He could feel moisture building in his eyes, if he didn’t get out of here soon, he’d be a blithering, lesbianic mess. His voice was ragged when he spoke. “Thanks, Mel. Since we started with me, I guess that’s it until next year. I’m going to the kitchen to put on a fresh pot of coffee.” Brian padded out of the room.

Justin followed him. “You okay?”

Brian grabbed a tissue from the counter, dabbed his eyes and blew his nose. “Did you know?”

Justin shook his head. “And I spoke to them just before they headed south. No one said anything. Brian pulled the papers out the envelope to read them as best he could given his emotional state. In earlier years, he’d have examined them with a shot of Beam. But now he wanted to be sober.

Justin busied himself making a new pot of coffee and putting desserts on the counter. When he’d done all that he could think of to give Brian some time and space her returned to the side of his lover and put an arm around him.

“They’ve changed their wills, in event both of them are gone Gus stays with me. I have as many rights as Michael. I never put a lot of stock in Christmas before, but now...”

Justin smiled, lifting up on the tips of his toes and kissed Brian. “Merry Christmas.”

~~~~~~

Later that night, when the food was put away and everyone had gone home or been tucked in for the night, Brian and Justin met upon the king-sized bed in their room. Brian didn’t like coming here without Justin. He preferred the queen-sized mattress at the loft when alone. The king-sized bed here felt too empty. He only came out to the West Virginia house when it was absolutely necessary or when Justin was in town for him to share it with.

They made strong, passionate love laced with a gentle edge. In the aftermath, they held one another as they had so many times before and would again in the future -- Justin drawing lazy circles on Brian’s chest; Brian petting and stroking the soft sunlight of Justin’s hair.

After a while, Brian rolled to his side to grab something in the nightstand.

Justin’s smile lit up the room. “You up for another round?”

“In a little while.”

Justin saw that Brian had retrieved the ring set they’d bought for their wedding three years earlier. Justin knew Brian had kept them. From time to time he’d see them in the nightstand drawer and he’d be drawn to them. Justin would take them out and roll them between his fingers, trying on first Brian’s ring then his. Then he’d put them back and away and tell himself he was foolish. He didn’t need Brian’s ring to know that Brian was committed to him. But he’d never see Brian with them. Justin had always assumed that Brian kept them for his benefit.

Now Brian lifted lid to the box and took the rings out. He looked Justin in the eye. “I want to wear my ring.”

Justin’s eyes widened.

“I don’t want to trick anymore. I want it to be us -- and only us. If you don’t want that, can’t live with it being so far away, then I’ll accept that. But if you can, I’d like you to wear your ring too. If you can, I’d like you to give me this gift.”

Justin took Brian’s ring from his hand and slid it down Brian’s long tapered finger. He pressed a kiss into Brian’s palm before his tongue darted out and flicked a wet lick across the gold now in place.

Brian sighed.

Justin plucked the remaining ring out and handed it to Brian. “We may not need rings, but I’m proud to let the world know that I belong to you... and you belong to me. Make me yours.” He held out his hand and Brian placed the ring on Justin’s finger.

Justin looked back and forth between the white gold on his hand and Brian’s eyes. Brian clasped their hands together and the twin bands of gold shone together even in the dim light. Justin pulled Brian’s head down to his.

As they lay together, sated and silent once more, Justin realized that this was the time. Struggling up onto his elbows he looked down into Brian’s eyes.

“I have one more present, it’s like a present for both of us.”

Brian raised and eyebrow, “You’re going to blow me? I think I’ll need a few minutes after...”

Justin chuckled and echoed his response from years ago. “Ever the romantic.”

Brian smiled and blew him a kiss. “You’re too far away,” he complained. Seeing that things were going nowhere, he leaned back in the cushions and relaxed. Justin would spit it out -- the boy never could keep his mouth shut overly long.

“I want to come home... No, that’s not right, I _**am**_ coming home. I don’t want to live in New York... with the new agent, I don’t have to live in New York.” His hands smoothed chestnut-hued hair away from Brian’s eyes and forehead allowing him to look into the hazel depths of Brian’s eyes. “Please, say you want me... let me give you this gift... give us this gift.”

“Justin... this is your home. You never have to ask permission to come here; you always have a place here.” Justin smiled and buried his face in Brian’s neck. “And there is nowhere else I’d rather you be. Welcome home, Sunshine.”


End file.
